


Reprehensible

by caerynlae



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dark, Dark Oliver Queen, Minor Character Death, Prison, season 7 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerynlae/pseuds/caerynlae
Summary: “There is one scene in particular in the premiere, were what Oliver does is kind of reprehensible.” – Stephen Amell at Comic-Con, 2018.“If you hit me again, I’m gonna kill you.” – Oliver Queen in Season 5, Episode 1.





	Reprehensible

 

“He beat a man to death.”

These are the first words I register as the rage slowly recedes while I kneel on the floor. Every fibre of my being rebels against this act of submission. Having threats at my back is unacceptable.

I know I should regret it, feel ashamed and guilty. But I don’t. I can clearly picture the shocked and horrified face of my wife and son. But I just feel satisfaction. I look over to where my target lies, unmoving. I try to keep my face blank, but I can feel the smirk that I can’t suppress.

**Author's Note:**

> “There is one scene in particular in the premiere, were what Oliver does is kind of reprehensible.” – Stephen Amell at Comic-Con, 2018.
> 
> https://youtu.be/d9p32ZDil_U?t=634 
> 
> “If you hit me again, I’m gonna kill you.” – Oliver Queen in Season 5, Episode 1.
> 
> https://youtu.be/pUnUsOtHz2Q?t=128


End file.
